character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Breaker Bardock (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
|-|Base= |-|SS1= |-|SS3= Summary Bardock (バーダック, Bādakku) is a low-class Saiyan warrior, the husband of Gine, and the father of Raditz and Goku. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Force, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. When Frieza launched his attack on Planet Vegeta there was little he could do to stop him. The attack was so powerful it sent him through time, where he met Towa, who has enslaved him with a Mask, forcing him to do her bidding as a Time Breaker. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A '''| '''Low 1-C Name: Bardock Origin: Dragon Ball Online Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan, Time Breaker Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reactive Power Level, Martial Arts Mastery, Precognition, Ki Projection, Ki Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Transformation, Flight, Time Travel, Portal Creation, Mind Control, Sealing, Can travel to other universes, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Resistance to Electricity, Resistance to Transmutation, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Acausality, Time Paradox Immunity ' '''| All the same along with Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Reality Warping, Matter manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Resistance to Power Nullification/Negation '''Attack Potency: High Multiversal+ '(Capable of restraining and fighting against Mira, who can break through dimensions, space-time, the entire multiverse and places beyond that such as the Crack of Time) ' '| '''Low Complex Multiversal '(Stronger than Xeno Goku, and is capable of contending with Mira) '''Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable ''' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal ''' '''Durability: High Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal ''' '''Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. High Multiversal+ with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range.Low Complex Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Very high (A capable warrior with many years of experience) Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Bardock's incredible power and abilities. * Riot Javelin: Bardock's signature attack, in which he gathers his ki into the shape of a sphere and launches it at his opponent. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Bardock will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Bardock to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Bardock is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. * Oozaru: When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Bardock will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. Key: Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Dragon Ball Heroes Note: He has no relation to the Bardock from the T.V special Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1